


I like it between my...Fingers!

by Aspireeverything



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Attractive Grantaire, First Meetings, M/M, Pining, Rent AU, grantaire knows how to work a stage okay, i guess, only not really, pining!jolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspireeverything/pseuds/Aspireeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RENT AU that's not really a RENT AU. </p><p>Or the one where Courfeyrac's theater is putting on a character switched production of RENT and Grantaire knows how to work a stage while Enjolras pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it between my...Fingers!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a RENT AU but not in a way that would make me sad, so I did this instead. 
> 
> I promise you that I regret absolutely nothing.
> 
> I KNOW THAT CERTAIN THINGS AND BLOCKING CAME RIGHT OUT OF THE MOVIE INSTEAD OF THE STAGE SHOW, BUT I'VE NEVER SEEN THE STAGE SHOW SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME. (Call it artistic freedom I suppose? I have failed you all. I know, I know.)
> 
> All mistakes, as usual, are mine and it would be much appreciated if you spot one that I have not and notified me!

“ _RENT_?” Enjolras asked, eyeing the ticket that Courfeyrac had thrusted into his hand mere seconds ago. “I’ve never heard of it before.”

“Enjolras.” Courfeyrac stated simply, rolling his eyes in faux exasperation.

“Yes?”

“Enj.”

“Yes, Courfeyrac.”

“Enjy.”

“What did I say about you calling me that?”

“The light of my life.”

“Nope, definitely not.”

“My other half.”

“I thought that was Combeferre?”

“My partner in crime.”

“I hate to admit that I like the sound of that.”

“My brother from another mother.”

“Now you’re just being stupid.” Enjolras said, reaching out for the mug in front of him, but was quickly intercepted by Courfeyrac who took a large swig of the coffee himself.

“Enj.” Courfeyrac began once again, taking another sip of coffee despite Enjolras’s withering glare. “I love you, but you have the amount of pop culture knowledge a Tibetan monk has. Even that’s debatable.” He moved to take another gulp, but the mug was quickly plucked from his hands. Combeferre plopped down in the seat across from Enjolras, taking a sip of the still warm coffee himself, grimacing at the mug after swallowing it down.

“How much sugar do you put in this?” He smacked his mouth open and closed, trying to get the awful taste off his tongue.

“I don’t make my coffee for you people to enjoy as well, thank you very much.” Enjolras reached over the table, retrieving his mug once again and held it protectively in his hands.

“Anyways, I think what Courf here was trying to get to was that he knew you wouldn’t have ever heard of the show. You should still come though.” Getting up from the table, Combeferre began iterating what Courfeyrac was taking too long to get to the point of. He moved about the kitchen, pulling out a mug of his own from the cabinet and switching on the coffee maker. He turned around, leaning against the counter. “The show has a lot of things that we’re fighting to get equal representation for so it’s not like you’ll be stepping away from The Cause, you’ll just be seeing it in a different form.”

“A form in which a bunch of hot guys, like myself I might add,” Courf sent a wink in Combeferre’s direction, earning him an eye roll. “Play hot girls and hot girls play hot guys and everything in between! Seriously Enj, it’ll be a great time. Character switch night at the theater always is. Not to mention a bunch of our friends are in it too.” He sent Enjolras a hopeful smile that Enjolras returned with his own small one before glancing down at the ticket on the table.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Enjolras decided, earning him a happy yell and arms thrown around his neck in a suffocatingly tight hug.

***

“So who is Courf playing again?” Enjolras settled in his seat in between Jehan and Combeferre, shutting off his phone and stuffing it in his pocket.

“He’s Maureen.” Combeferre answered, typing out a text quickly. It was definitely a ‘good luck’ text to Courfeyrac, judging by the small smile on his lips as he typed.

“Fits him perfectly too, with his own special brand of dramatics and all.” Jehan laughed, flicking absently through the playbill the people in the lobby had given them. Enjolras nodded, not exactly sure who the character was, but took Jehan’s word for it. He was tempted to google the show before coming, but he figured that it would be more interesting going in blind.

The seats that Courfeyrac reserved for them were directly in front of the stage, close enough that if Enjolras reached out his arms he could touch the front of it without much effort. The murmuring across the theatre quieted down as the lights dimmed and an announcement concerning no flash photography and where the exits were sounded over the speakers.

Enjolras shifted so he was comfortable in his chair and watched the red curtains open.

***

" _Got a light?"_

The show so far was certainly interesting and the music was definitely good and the representation of different types of people was excellent and it’s not like Enjolras wasn’t paying attention or wasn’t enjoying himself, but now his interest was 100% peaked.

This guy had caught Enjolras’s attention in earlier numbers, but now that he was one of the only two people on stage, he radiated in a way that made Enjolras’s stomach flip and his heart swell.

The man's dark haired counterpart struck a match, lighting the tiny candle, sung words being exchanged between them. Surely that must be some sort of fire hazard, but he digressed.

This guy was sensual and almost predatorial as he moved, his hip bones jutting out obscenely over his far-too-tight-to-be-legal jeans that hung low on his waist. A tight t-shirt clung to the guy's lean frame, shifting whenever he as much as moved his arms or slightly swayed his hips. Enjolras almost had a heart attack when the man dropped to the ground looking for something, his ass sticking out purposely for the other actress to gawk at.

" _They say that I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?"_ The man curved his ass just so, tight, dark jean material stretching over his gorgeously sculpted backside. He wiggled his ass slightly as he sang, throwing a playful smirk over his shoulder. Enjolras gulped.

"Ferre?" He managed to squeak out, still keeping his eyes glued to the raven haired man moving with practiced ease across the stage.

Combeferre hummed in reply, his attention innocently still directed to the show in front of them.

"Who is that guy?" The man was kneeling now, sticking his hand out to have the candle lit once again, his gorgeous lips almost in a slight pout as he did so.

"Wait a couple of seconds, he’ll sing it at the end of the song."

"Not his character. The actor." Enjolras said, unable to get the slight squeak in his voice to go away.

"I think his name is Grantaire? Goes by 'R' I think, if we're going by the playbill." Combeferre whispered back, graciously not mentioning the high pitched nature of Enjolras's voice at the moment. Even with said graciousness, he still was smirking knowingly, the bastard.

“I’ve met him before, he’s really great.” Jehan supplied, leaning close so he wouldn’t have to raise his voice, but still keeping his eyes on the show. “He’s really smart and damn talented, but I’m sure you’ve noticed that already.” Enjolras turned his head to properly look at Jehan who was now staring right back. The other man gave a small wink before sitting back in his seat and turning his attention back to the show as the song came to an end. Enjolras gaped for a few seconds, shaking his head to clear his mind and tuned back in to witness Grantaire walking off the stage with a sway to his hips. The girl playing Roger gawked as she watched him leave.

 Enjolras could easily relate.

***

“ _What’s the time?”_ Grantaire all but purred, causing Enjolras to take a sharp inhale of breath. “ _Well it’s got to be close to midnight._ ” The man swayed his hips as he walked down the steps, untying the leopard robe while doing so and dropping it to the floor, revealing fishnet stockings paired with a black pair of what seemed to be frilled panties, black boots, and a distractingly bare chest.

 A blush spread across Enjolras’s cheeks, the air suddenly thick and making it very hard to breathe properly. Attractive men in fishnets and panties wasn’t a kink Enjolras knew he had.

“Fuck.” The sudden curse caused Combeferre to shoot him a look, but didn’t say anything, only returning his attention back to the show with an even wider smirk on his face this time.

“ _My body’s talking to me, it says time for danger_ ,” Grantaire ran a hand up his lean stomach before grabbing onto the railing and kicking a leg up. He grabbed the other railing and dropped down for a split second, moving his hips then popping back up, his heeled feet stomping down one at a time.

He continued his way down the steps, curving and contorting his body in ways that were far too risqué and provocative for this type of theater. Enjolras pondered how a theater that just put on a production of _Beauty and the Beast_ last week could do such a 180 and put this on. He also wondered if anyone else was as affected by all this as he was, surely he wasn’t the only one. But when he glanced to his two friends next to him, he only saw Combeferre with a mildly amused look on his face and Jehan on his other side quietly mouthing the words to the song. He turned his attention back to the stage, the blush still high on his cheeks.

“ _You can get in too if you get in with me. Let’s go out tonight_.” Grantaire sunk to the floor, taking one of his sculpted legs and lifting it perfectly as he laid on his side, throwing the audience playful smirks and winks that made Enjolras’s face even hotter.

“ _I have to go, out tonight!_ ” The singing continued, Grantaire slinking on the floor, tossing his curly locks with the movements and bending in ways that should be categorized as illegal. He was then in the middle of the stage, the two dancers behind him as they moved their legs in sync, first straight up then spreading them wide, not leaving too much to the imagination.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Enjolras choked out, almost whimpering from the sheer attractiveness of the man. It just wasn’t fair. This man was just moving so fluidly as he sang, hitting the notes perfectly, with the just the right amount of sexiness in the tone of his voice and in the way he prowled across the stage.

Grantaire made his way to the front of the stage on his hands and knees and slid about with the two dancers behind him mimicking his movements, but Enjolras wasn’t paying attention to them as his breath caught in his throat. How could he? This man was enamoring and commanded the attention. How could anyone be paying any mind to anyone other than him? The actor was close enough that he could see that his eyes were an amazing shade of blue. Enjolras could see the shift of muscle beneath his pale skin as he still continued to dance and sing, the words and music becoming background noise as he watched.

“ _We won’t be back before it’s New Year’s Day! Take me out tonight_.” Grantaire was back on his feet when Enjolras came back to himself, dancing almost obscenely as he sang. He could swear that for a moment they were holding eye contact as Grantaire bent at the knees with his legs spread and ran a thumb from his lip down to his muscled stomach. “ _Meow_ ,” he mewled, placing a hand on his crotch while still keeping the eye contact. “Hah!” Grantaire thrusted forward before turning around and continuing on with the song.

This time Enjolras did whimper.

***

What was also unfair was that this guy, this horribly attractive man, was also a fantastic actor. Enjolras found himself tearing up slightly as the man laid on a chair, clasping Roger’s (Éponine, the actresses’ name was. A fact that Enjolras learned during intermission as he frantically flipped through the playbill to see Grantaire’s headshot) hand.

“ _I should tell you why I left. It wasn’t cause I didn’t.”_ Grantaire’s Roger was shushed by, “ _I know_. _I should tell you, I should tell you, I should tell you. I love you.”_ He coughed at the end of his words, Éponine rubbing his arms and brushing curls away from his forehead. Enjolras knew he was being ridiculous as the scene continued on because it was just a show. A terribly sad show that made him cry earlier as well because _why the hell did they have to do that to Angel, those fuckers_. And now there was this, Mimi laying on her death bed as Roger sings his heart to her. He didn’t know whether to praise the show or curl up in a corner and cry over the sheer amazingness and heart wrenching sadness of it.

“ _Mimi!”_ Éponine sang, crying brokenly into the arm of the chair while Grantaire laid limp and unmoving. Next to him, Enjolras could hear Jehan sniffling and he certainly wasn’t the only one, other sniffles scattered across the full theatre. He whipped away his own tears, trying his best to muffle his own unattractive sniffles.

***

Loud clapping rang through the theatre as the cast began filing out for curtain call. Jehan sprang to his feet, whooping and bouncing up and down as each of their friends took a bow, the rest of the theatre promptly doing the same. Combeferre was much more subdued, but did whistle loudly when Courferyac took his bow, beaming wildly at his boyfriend. Courferyac shot a wink at Combeferre and blew a kiss which only served to widen Combeferre’s smile.

Enjolras clapped for each of his friends, grinning and beaming with pride because of the great show they had put on. When Grantaire stepped out and took his bow, Enjolras’s heart fluttered when a wink was thrown his way. Grantaire was smirking as he stepped back into the line, his eyes never leaving Enjolras and he could swear that the other man mouthed a “ _hey_ ”.

Enjorlas knew he was blushing from the roots of his hair down to his neck and he knew for a fact that it couldn’t be attractive in the slightest, but Grantaire didn’t seem to mind at all, he actually seemed interested. Enjolras mouthed back a small “ _hi_ ” and even gave a short wave in between claps. The smirk on Grantaire’s face turned into a full on smile that brightened up his already gorgeous face into something even more beautiful.

The cast bowed as a group before stepping back and waving goodbye to audience as they retreated backstage, the clapping still wild and excited. Enjolras found himself still breathless even as the lights in the theatre went up and as they all started filing out.

***

Courfeyrac barreled out of the door on the side of the building and into Combeferre’s ready arms, bouncing up and down excitedly, his words going a thousand miles per hour as he tightly embraced his boyfriend. “Did you guys _hear_ that audience? I have never seen a group react that wildly to one of our shows! I mean there have been some times close to that, but never _exactly_ like that. I can’t believe it. I can still feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.” He detached himself from the embrace, but still stayed next to Combeferre with an arm wrapped around his waist as he addressed his other two friends. “Did you guys like it?”

“It was fantastic, Courf!” Jehan attacked Courfeyrac with a tight hug of his own, squeezing the daylights out of his longtime friend. “Everyone is so talented. This is definitely one of the best character switch nights I’ve ever seen.”

“I agree, you guys are seriously talented. I can’t believe I haven’t come to more of these. Congrats on an amazing show Courf,” Enjolras gave Courfeyrac a tight embrace of his own, ruffling his friend’s already messy hair. Courfeyrac beamed up at him, his face bright and ecstatic.

“Oh please, we all know Enj enjoyed the show. You should have heard him throughout it. He couldn’t take his eyes off of-“Jehan was cut off by the stage door opening and the rest of their friends spilling out into the cold night air, all of them full of a palatable energy.

Towards the back of the group Grantaire was beside Éponine laughing at something, an unlit cigarette dangling between his lips as he prepared to light it, but stopped once he caught Enjolras’s eye. He removed the cigarette between his lips and grinned at him, walking forward as the rest of the group shuffled out and received congratulations and shared loud laughs. One of Éponine’s dark eyebrows shot up in confusion, but immediately followed her friend’s gaze, landing it on Enjolras. A knowing smirk similar to Combeferre’s spread across her lips once she realized. She didn’t follow Grantaire, but instead fell back with the rest of the group, leaving the two alone to talk.

Enjolras’s breath caught in his throat while Grantaire walked up to him. The moonlight was doing something wonderful to his pale skin, making him almost glow under the light. His dark hair and coat were a stark comparison to his skin and his blue eyes striking. He was even better looking up close.

Grantaire stopped in front of Enjolras, not quite daring to step into personal space, but close enough that he could see the flecks of blue in Grantaire’s eyes that he spotted earlier. He was slightly shorter than Enjolras, but seemed far larger in the way he held himself, confident and radiant. Enjolras was usually the same in the way he stood and acted, but now it seemed as if he couldn’t. He was attracted to this man in a way he never had felt before and now he didn’t know how to react.

“Hello.” Grantaire’s voice was low and slightly rough, sending a chill down Enjolras’s spine. “You’re a friend of the cast’s, I’m told. I’m Grantaire.” The smile on his face remained, making it nearly impossible for Enjolras to form coherent words as his brain short circuited, but he somehow managed.

“Enjolras,” he introduced himself. “And you heard right. I haven’t had the time to come to any other shows, but I’m glad I came to this one.” Grantaire opened his mouth to respond, but a voice from the group rang out, calling out his name.

“R!” Jehan approached them, pulling Grantaire in for a Courfeyrac-style hug, squeezing him tightly. “You were a fantastic Mimi. You certainly know how to work a stage. I know Enj here certainly agrees.” Enjolras’s eyes widened at the sudden mention of his name, but quickly turned into a glare once he realized what Jehan was doing. His friend, always the conniving little shit, didn’t have the grace to look the slightest bit sheepish about what he was doing.

Grantaire turned to Enjolras, his eyebrows raised questioningly and his mouth pulled into a slight smirk. “Is that so?”

“I…uh…um…I,” Enjolras stuttered, all eloquence he has ever possessed flying out the window under Grantaire’s questioning look.

“You should have heard him! He was practically waxing poetry about your performance. He’s a real sucker for this sort of thing.” Jehan stepped in for him, earning him another glare that he didn’t even react to, even having the audacity to wink at him. Enjolras was certain he was going to wring his neck the second he got the chance. He was ready to dart in the other direction from sheer embarrassment.

Grantaire didn’t seem freaked out in the slightest, didn’t even flinch, just continued to have an amused look on his face as Jehan continued rambling about Enjolras and his love for the show and how he ‘waxed poetry’ even though he certainly did _not_.

“So Enj, how do you feel about going out tonight?” Enjolras was ripped back into reality and away from thinking about the different ways to murder Jehan and hide his body when Grantaire addressed him. Beside him, he could feel the excitement radiating of Jehan by the sudden question. He was practically vibrating in his spot while Enjolras tried his best to find his words again.

“Yes. Most definitely, yes.” A smile matching Grantaire’s spread across his own face. Excitement bubbled in the pit of his stomach, a warm happiness spreading across his body.

“Well, shall we?” Grantaire offered his hand that Enjolras took without hesitation and led them down the street, ignoring the wolf whistles and enthusiastic shouts coming from their friends.

And that’s how Enjolras promptly lost his virginity to someone with their own Wikipedia page.

**Author's Note:**

> Cast:  
> Roger: Éponine  
> Mark: Cosette  
> Mimi: Grantaire  
> Collins: Musichetta  
> Angel: Joly (There aren't enough girls in Les Mis is what's up, okay.)  
> Maureen: Courfeyrac  
> Joanne: Marius  
> Benny: Bossuet (again, there aren't enough girls in Les Mis.)  
> Awkwardly Aroused: Enjolras  
> Mildly Amused: Combeferre  
> Meddling Little Shit: Jehan
> 
> I originally had this as a "gender switched cast", but it has come to my attention that saying that is transphobic and quite frankly awful, and I genuinely apologize if I've offended or triggered any of my readers. It was not my intention to do so and I've changed the wording so that it no longer says that (If I've missed any changes PLEASE let me know and I'll switch it as soon as possible!).


End file.
